A Witches Spell
by Daughter of Zeus007
Summary: When Chrona get's hit by a spell to turn back the clock she now believes that her parents are Maka and Kid! Story is better than the summery, please review and tell me what you think of the idea! (KiMa)
1. Chapter 1

**I couldn't resist... I love this pairing so much! Anyways enjoy the story! Dedicated to YouCanCallMe Mrs. Malfoy and Aqua74 for telling me to write the story! **

_A Witches Spell_**  
**

Chrona walked down the eery street with Maka and Soul in weapon form to her right, Kid, Liz and Patty in weapon form to her left and Blackstar and Tsubaki in weapon form jumping from rooftops. Maka and Kids steps were confident sounding compared to the shuffling sound Chrona's made.

"She's here." Chrona heard Maka say as she got into a fighting stance. Chrona then turned her head to see Kid following Maka's lead.

"She's approaching and will be here in about 1 minute." He said glaring down the street.

"I see her coming she's down the block and coming fast." Blackstar said jumping from the rooftops to the pavement. Chrona nodded her head (*1*).

"Ragnarok." Chrona said as she stuck out her hand. Her black blood shot out and coiled into the demon sword Ragnarok. Chrona stood at attention with the rest of the meisters waiting for the witch to fly down the street.

"5...4...3...2..." Kid said counting down the moments until the witch would arrive.

"One." A voice said. There in front of the DWMA students stood a witch wearing a fiery jumper that seemed to move with her. "Are you expecting someone?" She asked in a sickeningly sweat voice. She tilted her head to the side at an unbelievable angle.

"Yes. We're here for you." Maka said. "Your soul is ours!" She said as all of the students jumped into an attack on the witch. She side-stepped Maka's first attacked and bent all the way back to avoid Blackstar's swing. That's when Kid flew over her and shot and her stomach. The witch screamed and rolled off to the side.

"Screech Resonance." Chrona said before she swung Ragnarok. The witch was flung back into the wall when Maka came up and cut off one of her arms. The witch screamed again before running past Maka's next attack and slamming her into the wall.

"Maka!" Kid yelled as he assaulted the witch with soul bullets. The witch continued to dodge them not noticing Blackstar approach from behind and cut into her back. The witch screamed before launching foreword and kicking Blackstar straight into Maka and the wall. She laughed slightly.

"I thought you would be stronger." She teased the meisters.

"Because we are." Kid replied. The witch turned around and saw Kid in his Death cannon position. She went to run just to be blocked by Chrona in her resonance position.

"Demon sword mode, Tsubaki." Blackstar said jumping over the witch to be on her left side.

"Demon hunter." Maka said blocking out the last exit to the witches right. "Let's go!" Maka shouted as she ran up to the witch followed by Blackstar.

"Screech Resonance!" Chrona yelled at the same time Kid yelled "Death Cannon." The witch just gave off a sly smirk before she disappeared into the collision. All meisters where breathing heavily as they looked at the pile of ash before them.

"HAHAHA!" Blackstar yelled standing on top of a garbage can (that just seemed to magically appear). "I knew that stupid witch couldn't handle us! I am a god you know!" He said. Kid sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You know I'm the god, not you right?" Kid asked tossing Liz and Patty up in the air to turn back into their human forms.

"Yeah, but I'm going to surpass you one day Kid, and I will be the new god!" He added.

"Man you two will go on like this until you die won't you?" Soul asked as he turned into his human form as well, soon followed by Tsubaki.

"Just let them be Soul, we all know Kid's gonna win." Maka said absentmindedly. "Come on let's go home, the bookstore might still be open!" She said excitedly.

"What are you reading now?" Kid asked stepping in line with Maka.

"Well I've become obsessive with this series called _Percy Jackson _and it's about demigods and Greek mythology and monsters and fighting..." Maka said starting to enter a little book rant (*2*). Kid nodded and added his impute he walked away as well. That's when Chrona felt it.

"Born from the ashes of time, turn back the clock one step at a time, and bring them to an age where they would have no time, to come after me, born from the ashes of time." CHrona turned around to see the witch reforming from the ash. She then saw where the witch was pointing.

Maka and Kid.

"No!" Chrona said as she stepped in front of the two. The bright light from the spell hit Chrona instead causing a giant amount of ash to swarm her body.

"CHRONA!" Maka yelled as she went to go to her aid.

"Damn it!" Kid yelled as he ran towards the witch, Liz and Patty jumping into his hands.

"Maybe later shinigami..." She said before her ashes were carried away in the wind. Kid glared at where her ashes should have been before hearing Tsubaki scream. Liz and Patty flew out of his hands as he turned around to see what was going on.

"She's adorable!" Tsubaki screamed as she engulfed what looked like a two year old girl into her arms. Kid was barely able to see the little pink hair sticking from the baby's head when he heard a tiny squeaky voice.

"Let me go I can't breath!" It came muffled from Tsubaki's chest. Tsubaki let her go as a two year old Chrona stumbled from her chest breathing heavily, looking extremely scared. Chrona then looked around and saw Liz and Patty approaching her.

"CHRONA!" Patty yelled as she tried to jump/tackle/hug/attack her. Chrona screamed in fear just to be picked up by Liz.

"Leave her be! You can't jump on her!" Liz said flailing her arms which only caused Chrona to be more scared. That's when Soul plucked Chrona from Liz's gripe and held her by her dress.

"What the hell?" He asked, Chrona began to squirm and scream from fear.

"Demon!" She yelled kicking him in the face. Chrona was dropped to the ground just to be stopped by Blackstar.

"CHRONA RETURN TO NORMAL! YOUR GOD DEMANDS IT OR ELSE I'LL-" Blackstar began to get a book to his face.

"Guys... you're scarring her..." Maka said quietly as she took off her gloves and crouched in front of Chrona. "Shh... it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Maka said in the sweetest voice she could muster. Little Chrona looked at her uneasily, that's when Kid walked next to Maka and crouched down next to her.

"It's alright, come on now, let's whip those tears off your face." Kid said sticking his hand out as well. Chrona started to walk towards them and Maka gently picked her up. Kid brought his hand to Chrona's face and whipped off her tears. "It's okay, you can trust us... we'll take good care of you."

"O-okay..." She said hiccuping a little from all of her screaming. Maka began to bounce Chrona a bit causing her to nod off a little to sleep.

"It's okay you can sleep, you've been through a lot today." Maka whispered to her. Chrona nodded her head before resting it on Maka's shoulder.

"What the hell just happened?" Soul asked after Chrona's snores could be heard.

"Maka and Kid's parentally instincts took in." Liz said whipping away a fake tear. "All your missing are the wedding rings." She teased. Maka rolled her eyes at Liz.

"Shh, I don't want you waking up Chrona, come on we should go and report this to Shinigami-sama." Maka said. Everyone nodded before following Kid and Maka to the DWMA.

* * *

"Come on, give me her you've carried her all the way here." Kid said as they started walking down the hallway leading to the death room. Maka nodded without protest handing Chrona over to Kid.

"Ma..." Chrona groaned a little.

"Shh... It's okay I've got you." Kid whispered in her ear. Chrona nodded before letting her head fall on Kid's shoulder, Patty giving them a creeper smile from behind them.

"Patty are you okay?" Maka asked her. Patty quickly nodded her head.

"Aunt Patty?!" I goofy voice said from the front of the room.

"Hello Father, I have to tell you-" Kid began before he was interrupted.

"REAPER CHOP!" Lord Death said slamming his hand on his son's head causing him to loosen his grip on Chrona. Chrona woke up immediately and fell down to the ground looking fearfully at Lord Death before running to Maka.

"Shh... it's okay." Maka cooed.

"Mama... is Papa okay?" Chrona asked looking at Kid. Maka blushed and saw Kid blushing as well. Before she could correct Chrona she heard Lord Death speak again.

"REAPER CHOP!" He said slamming his hand down on Maka's head.

"Mama!" Chrona said before turning to Lord Death shakily saying. "Stop hurting my mommy and daddy..."

"MAKA! KID!" Lord Death said furious in his darker, deeper voice. "I thought you two would know not to have a child at this age. Especially you Kid, I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET ATTRACTIVE WOMEN PREGNANT OR ELSE YOU WOULD END UP LIKE HIM!" Lord Death said pointing to a Spirit, who had passed out from shock listening to the whole conversation.

"She's not ours!" Kid said before he could get a further beating from his father.

"But Papa...?" Chrona asked.

"Maka." Kid said nodding to Chrona. Maka nodded as she reached out for Chrona's hand.

"Come on now, Kid needs to talk with his daddy." She said leading her out of the Death Room along with everyone else. (*3*)

"Kid, you have thirty seconds to explain." Lord Death said the moment everyone left.

"We did not win our battle against the witch, on the contrary we thought that we completely destroyed her to dust. We let our guard down and she was able to cast a spell before escaping. That spell was originally meant for Maka and I, but Chrona jumped in front of it taking the blow. I believe the spell had age changing abilities which brought Chrona to the age that she is now." Kid said not pausing in fear of not being able to say everything under thirty seconds. His Father remained silent for a moment before speaking again.

"Why does she refer to you as father and Maka as mother then?" He asked.

"It seems that Chrona has taken a liking to us more due to the fact that everyone else on our team either scared her or almost suffocated her. Plus at this young age I believe she felt helpless and needed someone to look up to as her guardians." Kid said simply. Lord Death sighed and nodded.

"Go get Maka and Chrona for me please." He said. Kid nodded before getting up and walking out of the Death Room to come back immediately with Maka carrying Chrona in tow. Chrona buried her face in Maka's shoulder, afraid of what Lord Death would do. "Hello sweetheart." Lord Death then said to Chrona in his usual cheery voice. "What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Chrona..." She said shyly.

"Tell me about yourself Chrona." Lord Death said.

"Well- my blood is black and... and..." She said as she racked her brain for memories. "That's it..."

"I see now, the spell used was a charm in which brought the said victim to a certain age when they only remember their first name and something dominate about them that is like common knowledge to them." Lord Death sighed. "Well then, here is the game plan. Maka you will move into Gallows Mansion with Kid and will take care of Chrona with Kid as if she is your own child."

"What?" Maka and Kid asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you will raise Chrona for the time being, Liz and Patty will move in with Soul for the time being so Chrona will no be scared of them. This won't be permanent and will end when we find a way to change Chrona back." Lord Death said. The two meister's nodded after a moment to take in the new information. "Well then, off you go!" Lord Death said the last part as cheery as possible.

**1) In this story Chrona is a girl and that is how I spell her name, please no hate**

**2) Highly highly highly highly highly recommend this book series**

**3) This is a part of the story my friend contributed to, everything above it was strictly her idea everything else was mine.**

**Till next time my Lovelies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ThatOneGuest (Guest): NOOOO I CAN'T HAVE YOU DYING OF CUTENESS OVERLOAD!**

**Key (Guest): I'm glad you love it!**

**Dia8Buyo: THANK YOU!**

**Guest: I would now agree with your assessment that Chrona is a boy, I usually do, it's just for the purpose of this story that I would prefer Chrona as a girl and I have typed Chrona as Chrona since I first started watching Soul Eater and it's kind of a habit to write it this way now so I just prefer to write it as such. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Daughter of a Shinigami: Thank you so much for your support to my self esteem on this story! Here is the next chapter!**

**Aqua74: Friend? You can call me family for all I care! And don't they grow up so fast *sniffle* *passes you a tissue***

**YouCanCallMe MrsMalfoy: THANK YOU! And no need to be jealous I'm sure you're just as good as a writer as I am and about the bed thing... my lips are sealed :}**

**Crazykilljoy4242564: DOCTOR AQUA HELP ME BRING THIS FANGIRL BACK TO LIFE!**

**I love andrew (Guest): I shall finish this story!**

**Zane-Ice-Fairy: Here is my update!**

**GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo: Haha thanks for the fav! And I'm glad you approve of where the plot is going as well as all of the beautiful and awkward moments that are sure to come!**

**aprildragonfire16: Thank you for being my first reviewer!**

_Day One At Gallows Manor_

"Wait explain this to me again." Soul said completely confused as he watched his meister most of her things as if she was going on a trip that would last years.

"Well Chrona has... taken a 'liking' to Kid and I portraying us as the family she was unable to have. Therefore I must move in with Kid to make things more comfortable and realistic for little Chrona. Lord Death wants us to make it as if we are Chrona's actual family until we are able to reverse the witches spell." Maka said. She turned to Soul to see him still slightly confused.

"Maka is going to be Kid's 'Wife' and Chrona's 'Mom' until the spell wears off." Blair said as if Soul were an idiot as she hopped from Maka's desk to the floor turning into human form as she fell. Soul nodded.

"And Liz and Patty are staying here? In your room?" Soul asked. Maka nodded.

"They said they'll share my bed, and Lord Death offered them room in the Never After in case they decided the apartment was too small." Soul nodded before heading out towards the door.

"Alright then, you got everything ready?" Soul asked as he grabbed his keys.

"Yup, let's go." Maka said. She was about to walk through the door when she felt Blair tackle her from behind.

"Maka maka maka maka maka maka maka MAKA!" Blair shouted quickly.

"What is it Blair?" Maka asked.

"You forgot these!" Blair said slipping something into her coat pocket.

"Blair what in the world did you-" Maka went into her pocket to see what Blair put in there before he hand got shocked. "Ow!" She said pulling her hand from her pocket.

"You're not allowed to touch them until it's time for you to use them!" Blair said giving Maka her cat like smile. "Now go and have fun, a little too much fun!" (*1*)

* * *

Soul drove up to Gallows Manor on his motor cycle with Maka sitting behind him. The motorcycle barley stopped when he heard little Chrona scream happily, running towards them. "Mama!" She said as she slowed down slightly at the sight of Soul. Maka got off the bike as she knelt down and held her arms out like a hug.

"Come here and give mama a huge." Maka encouraged seeing Chrona grow slightly nervous. Chrona ran to Maka and hugged her burying her face in Maka's chest to shield herself from Soul's gaze.

"Well don't I feel loved." Soul said sarcastically and slightly annoyed as he went to go and grab Maka's luggage.

"I'll help." Maka looked up to see Kid casually dressed in dark jeans and a button up white shirt walk out of the mansion to grab some of Maka's luggage as well.

"Thanks." Soul said before tossing Kid some luggage. Maka watched them carry her stuff into the house when she felt a little tug on her tie.

"What is it Chrona?" Maka asked.

"Daddy's house is huge Mama! I got lost five times already!" She exclaimed. She got out of Maka's arms before grabbing her hand and dragging her through the doors. "I've gotten better at going around though Mama, look I'll show you around!" Chrona said. She pulled Maka through the entire house showing her each and every corner possible. Maka was shocked that Chrona figured out all of Kid's house in such a short amount of time. "And this..." Chrona said bringing Maka back to attention, "Is the library!" She finished.

"Wow." Maka said dragging Chrona into the dark recesses of the library. "It's huge!" She exclaimed. Chrona nodded.

"Yup Daddy told me there would be plenty of books here for us to read!" She said before breaking off of Maka's arm to go and run to get a book. "How about this one Mama?!" She asked holding out the novel _Peter Pan(*2*)._ Maka laughed slightly before taking the book from Chrona's hand and walking to the couch.

"Of course." Maka said. Chrona smiled happily before she went and sat down in Maka's lap waiting for her to read. Maka opened the book and began to read out loud to little Chrona, laughing together, crying together and enjoying the book they read till Chrona was so tired she couldn't even keep her head up on her own. Maka put the book down.

"But Mamaaaaaa..." Chrona said turning her sentence into a yawn.

"Shhh..." It's okay we'll finish reading this book tomorrow, I promise." Maka said. Chrona nodded her head before falling asleep in Maka's lap.

"That was one of my favorite children stories." She heard a voice say from the main entrance of the library. "I should have known to come look here first for you two." He said.

Maka looked over at the entrance to see Kid standing in the direct center of the doorway. She smiled slightly, "A library is always the first place you should love for me." She informed him. Kid smiled and nodded.

"I can see that now, is she asleep?" He asked looking down at Chrona. Maka nodded. "Come on then, I'll lead you to both of your rooms." He said walked over to them. Maka grabbed tightly onto Chrona.

"I can carry her myself." She said. Kid nodded before grabbing their bool.

"Fine by me, thought you would just be tired." He said before walking towards the front of the library. He walked down the hall and made a left stopping in front of three doors. "This is my room, I prefer being closer to the library that's why my bedroom is over here. This shall be your room." He said pointing to the room all the way at the edge of the hallway. "And this shall be Chrona's room." He said pointing to the door in the middle of both rooms. "This will be so we don't need to be running around the mansion in case something wrong happens to her." Maka nodded.

"Makes perfect sense... you had this well thought out." Maka teased.

"I had a lot of free time, plus this mansion has a million rooms and is huge." Kid teased. Maka rolled her eyes before entering Chrona's room. Maka looked around at the room that was the size of her apartment. It was mostly empty, but what could they have put form Chrona in it that didn't show her pictures of people that freaked her out or from when she was older? Maka put Chrona down on the bed. She went to leave the room but felt something clutching onto her tie. It was Chrona looking at her with groggily eyes.

"Mama...?" She asked. Maka bent back down next to Chrona.

"Shh... I'm here. Go to sleep, nothing will happen to you I promise." She said as she pet Chrona's head.

"And Papa?" Chrona asked.

"I'm right here." Kid said going over to where they were sitting in the bed next to Chrona. "Go to bed, we'll see you in the morning." He said urging her to get sleep. Chrona nodded before closing her eyes again. Her hold didn't release on Maka's tie until she was fully asleep.

"Let's go to bed." Kid said after a moment of silence. Maka nodded and they walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

**1) You know before a date people say "You kids have fun, but not too much fun!" Blair would insist they have to much fun...**

**2) PETER PAN IS MY CHILDHOOD!**

**I know a little bit too much a filler, but more awkwardness is on the way next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Guest: That's a cute idea to have them go shopping!  
Guest: I don't really care about the spelling of adorableness either so oh wells if you spelled it wrong as long as you love the story that's all that matters!  
Guest: I shall update!  
Sylvia Andrews: Strangled your little cousin is not good... BUT I UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULD DO THAT I DID IT TO MY BROTHER ONCE WHEN I WAS READING THE MOST ANGSTY STORY ON FANFICTION!  
Xodiac 451: I knows...  
dang3rOusbunnY956: I knows I am slowly converting my cousin, I was a hardcore shipper of them once i started reading the manga... I'm so glad i switched, I would like to say i'm going drown on this ship.  
Surrender Moors: I know she is adorable!  
chika25402: It shall be interesting nyaaa~  
Project Shadow: That's what I want, pure cuteness to prepare you all for one of the most angst one-shots I plan to write...  
Guest: I would usually agree chrona is a guy, but in this it makes more sense/ puts itself in a more awkward situation if Chrona was a girl  
__YouCanCallMe MrsMalfoy: A little Chrona can create a lot of awkwardness.  
Aqua74: Yes, you can have little chrona as your child... after the story is over.  
__ThatOneGuest: She shall and I plan on writing an angst story, so you can even it out with that... soon  
Daughter of a Shinigami: Don't die on me! And of course Blair would support that, she's blair.  
__Dia8Buyo: Maybe not make maka preggo now... later yes, but before marriage and during this story... sadly no that would interfere with chrona cuteness.  
Guest: Yay amazingness!  
MERF: OF COURSE I SHALL MAKE IT A ROMANCE BETWEEN THOSE TWO! AND HERE DOTH THE UPDATE BE!  
cronascousin: Thanks for the support bro!  
xXimmortalXx: THANKS YOU'RE AWESOME TOO!  
Sarah Urashima: THAT IDEA IS INGENIOUS, but it's not happening in this chapter, not yet at least *insert creepy smile here*_

**_What Now?  
_**

Maka woke up in a golden room. Completely symmetrical, book cases were along both sides of her room with two desk, a sitting area and a fireplace. He bed was placed along a wall full of mirrors making it seem like the room was literally painted with gold. Maka stretched in her giant bed before going to get ready for the day. Getting dressed in her usual attire she went downstairs to make breakfast, which was usual in her apartment, when she came across Kid already cooking waffles.

"What are you doing up so early?" Maka asked causing Kid to jump.

"Lord Death, you scared me." He said before turning to look at Maka. "I'm making breakfast, I was always an early riser." He said returning his attention to the waffles. Maka walked up next to him to see the perfectly circular waffles.

"This is so weird." Maka said absent-mindedly. Kid raised an eyebrow at her. "Well at my apartment I'm usually the one who cooks considering soul never wakes up past 10 anyway. It's a nice change to see someone else cooking for me." She said simply going to sit down by the table. Kid nodded his head.

"He should get off his lazy ass and cook for you once in a while, it's rude he doesn't." Kid said simply going to serve her breakfast. Maka shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't mind as much. I actually enjoy cooking. Do you let Liz and Patty cook?" Maka asked after thanking Kid for the breakfast.

"No, last time I let them make cookies and they almost burned the house down." He said making a plate for himself. Maka laughed at that.

"They can't be that bad, I mean seriously no one burns-" She started when she noticed how Kid's face didn't change in seriousness. "You're not kidding are you?" She asked shocked. Kid nodded his head putting down a plate for him as well.

"I have the pictures to prove it." He said before his face cracked a small smile at the memory. "They managed to cause the oven to erupt in flames, and I stopped it before anything else could happen." Maka laughed at the thought when Kid sat down at the table to join them. Before Maka could continue the conversation she felt the presence of another soul. "Come in Chrona don't be shy." She said smiling at Chrona who stood at the doors entrance. Chrona slowly walked to the table. Kid got up to prepare a plate for Chrona as well.

"Mornin' Mommy, Daddy." Chrona said as she yawned and crawled into a chair dragging a small blanket with her. Maka laughed slightly at the cuteness of it all.

"Good morning sweetheart." Maka said running her hand through Chrona's messy pink hair.

"Eat up." Kid said with a small reassuring smile saved for little kids. Chrona smiled at Kid as she stood in her chair so she could reach the syrup and started pouring it all over her waffles before taking one and comically shoving it in her mouth. Maka laughed slightly as she went to wipe Chrona's mouth with a napkin.

"Slowly child, you can always have more." Maka said. Chrona nodded as she ate her waffles slower. "So what's the plan for today? We have today and tomorrow off what shall we do?" Maka asked as she took a bit of some of the best waffles she has ever eaten.

"Well, I feel like we should talk to my father about the witch as well as Stein because they might be able to reverse it if the witch is found or with something of Steins concoctions..." Kid said unsure of the last one.

"But... can we play...?" Asked Chrona shyly as she finished her waffles at an amazing speed. "You promised we could have fun today Mommy." Chrona said moving from her seat to go and sit in Kid's lap causing Maka to laugh slightly at the cuteness. "Can we include daddy today?" She asked. As she got comfortable.

"Of course we can." Maka said. Kid looked shocked to see a kid willingly walk into his lap. After a moment he patted Chrona's head in a fatherly way which made the mirror, yes mirror, squeal. Maka and Kid looked over towards the mirror as Chrona buried herself into Kid more in fear of the creepy skull man in the mirror.

"That is so cute, dear me I feel so old looking at this~" He said fanning his face like a fangirl. Kid and Maka sweat-dropped.

"You know she isn't our actual c-h-i-l-d right?" Kid said spelling out child so Chrona wouldn't know what he said.

"Oh, I remember spelling in front of you!" Lord Death said jumping up and down happily.

"OH I REMEMBER THAT!" Another obnoxious voice was heard from the mirror. "AND THE BABY BLOOMERS!" Spirit cheered as he was now visible in the mirror.

"THE BABY BLOOMERS!" Lord Death yelled with Spirit as they started to foam at the mouth in that creepy overly excited way (*1*).

Kid got up holding the cowering Chrona closer to his body protectively as he moved away from the mirror, Maka walked with him until she was standing next to him, also shielding Chrona from the mirror. "Well that's cute." A third voice said above the creepy noises being made by the two fathers.

"Hello Professor..." Maka said uneasily as Stein took up the main portion of the screen and the two fathers were in the background gushing over their children. "Why are they..." She said unsure of how to put the sentence.

"They called to say when Chrona was put for a map for you to call the Death Room to discuss the matters at hand..." He said nodding towards the cowering Chrona between Kid and Maka.

"Understood now, please disconnect the mirror, you're scarring her." Kid said as he petted (*2*) Chrona to calm her down a little.

"I will, Goodbye, and by the way, you two are standing awfully close." He said breaking the connection just in time to hear.

"BACK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER OR I WILL CUTT OF YOUR-" From Maka's father.

The kitchen was eerily silent again as Maka went to go comfort Chrona rubbing her back she whispered in her ear, "They're gone, there's nothing you need to worry about." She said as she hugged Chrona, getting very close to hugging Kid as well.

"O-okay mommy..." Chrona said as Kid, Maka and Chrona slowly backed away from the very family like position they were in. Kid and Maka blushed realizing how close they actually were.

"Well... what shall we do until Chrona's nap?" Maka asked clearing her throat half-way through.

"I'm not going to sleep!" Chrona said defiantly stomping her foot on the ground. "I'm not going to be tired." She said adding afterwards giggling slightly.

"Oh yeah? Is that a challenge?" Maka asked laughing as well. Chrona nodded.

"Well, I say we make chocolate chip cookies." Kid said shrugging his shoulders. Maka looked at him along with Chrona each tilting their heads to the side. "That always made me tired as a kid." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"COOKIES!" Chrona cheered happily after a moment of silence. Maka and Kid chuckled before Maka scooped Chrona up into her arms.

"Alright, we'll start making cookies after your dressed." Maka said as she brought Chrona upstairs. Kid watched them go up before he started working on the dishes.

"Dear Lord Death I feel like a father. This cannot be good." He said after a moment of shock in silence.

* * *

Soon Chrona was dressed and ready to cook in a mini apron given to her by Maka. They were putting the cookies on the tray with music in the background when a certain song started playing and Kid heard Maka singing it. "_It's five o clock in the morning, conversation got boring, you said your going to bed soon, so I snuck off to your bedroom, and I thought I just wait there, until I heard you come up the stairs, and I pretend that I was sleeping and I was hoping you would creep in with me." _

"Well don't we have a musician." Kid said causing Maka to blush.

"I was singing out loud!" She said in shock.

"Yup, you sing very nicely mama!" Chrona said happily causing Maka to blush.

"Don't let us stop you." Kid said. Before he paused to hear the song. "_Started talking 'bout the weather, said tomorrow would be fun we could watch..." _ He said making motions for her to continue. Maka sighed as she continued where Kid left off as she sang along with the song Chrona got off her stool and grabbed Kid's hand.

"Come on daddy dance with me!" Chrona said grabbing his hands and moving back and forth. Kid laughed before picking up Chrona to place her on his feet and they danced that way. Chrona giggled before getting off his feet and running to Maka. "Come on mommy your turn!" She said before she started to dance with Maka. Maka laughed as she was dragged out by Chrona to the kitchen she swayed back and forth with Chrona to the music. With a little over a minute to the song left Chrona dragged Maka to Kid. "Daddy's turn!" Chrona said happily. Maka blushed slightly as she stood right in front of Kid. Chrona ran behind Kid and, using all her might, tried to push Kid closer to Maka.

Kid sighed before taking Maka's hands and swaying back and forth with her before whispering in her ear, "I don't care how many times you step on my feet." When the song ended it left a very embarrassed Kid and Maka (*2*). They were broken from their embarrassed state when they saw Chrona covered trying to put the cookies in the oven.

* * *

After, thankfully, saving Chrona from going into the oven with the cookies, they all settled down to watch a movie and eat the cookies they had made. About 3/4 through _Nemo _Chrona started to drift off to sleep onto of Maka who was also dozing off. Kid chuckled to himself as he got up from the couch to call his Father about what was going on with Chrona and such.

"KID!" Kid made shushing noises to his father after he happily yelled his name. Kid looked back into the living room to see Chrona and Maka both still peacefully asleep.

"They're both asleep, you need to be quiet." Kid said before turning his full attention back to the mirror. "So, do we have any leads on the witch or on a cure?" Kid asked his father who sighed in disappointment.

"Nothing yet." He said. "All we know about the witch is what we gave you previous to that mission as well as one new piece of information." Kid perked up slightly.

"And...?" He asked.

"The spell is reversible by two means, one the witch uses a spell to turn chrona back, or two, the witch dies." Lord Death said. Kid nodded taking in the new information.

"Is that all?" Kid asked.

"Sadly...unless you enjoy the company than not so sadly." Lord Death said suggestively.

"Yeah, so far so good, a little awkward with the whole Mama, Dada thing but... " Kid shrugged. Lord Death nodded.

"Alright, go back to your family." He teased and hung up before Kid could say anything. Kid sighed before he looked at Maka and Chrona again. He went to get a blanket for them before sitting back on the couch with the both of them, book in hand.

**1) Remember Avatar the Last airbender? Remember that one guy on Kyoshi Island... foaming from the mouth like that!**

**2) The song is Who'd Have Know... and I sadly don't own that song or Nemo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guest: They will have a mini Kid... and a mini maka... in the future... when they are married  
AkiraSaphire: Dude, sharing fanfic is the best! I'm glad you and your friend enjoyed it so much and there are plenty of cute things coming your way to be prepared!  
Guest: Give. Me. Beemo. Or. You. Die... plus I updated but BEEMO! *fangirls*  
Guest: I have updated!  
Shadow Gun: ADORABLY ADDICTING IT IS AND FOREVER SHALL BE!  
Guest: Your update...  
Guest: I know chrona tis adorable  
Shadow of the Blade: How is your club doin? And here it is being continued!  
And (Guest): YAY YOU LIKE TO REREAD MY STORY! I love hearing that! Anyway here is your update.  
Project Shadow: Thanks man, I know it is adorable  
Maddie: IK I LOVE IT  
Zane-Ice-Fairy: Here is your update or ice fairy! please do not kill me for not updating sooner!  
Bamboobladerules: Nemo is the shit man, don't even (I have a weird thing with disney movies, you will learn that about me)  
dang3rOusbunnY956: I shall continue writing this and I will finish this unless I die; then I give you the story to complete, but I doubt I'll die!  
SilentFrenchNight: I shall never forget the baby bloomers for I... once wore them as well *stares off dramatically into the distance* plus they're classic material  
xXimmortalXx: That joke will be reappearing throughout this story I hope you realize that  
Ao Aoiro Hisakata: My dearest twin they do make the cutest family**

_Shopping!_**  
**

Kid was distracted by his reading when he felt Maka stir on the couch next to him. "Shh... have a nice nap?" He said when he noticed her start getting up. Maka gave a half smile.

"Yes, it was quit delightful." She said as she adjusted her seating position so she was sitting up and Chrona was resting in her lap. "We should call Lord Death about-"

"Already did." Kid said cutting her off. "My father told me that there are two possible cures for Chrona; the witch reverses the spell or the witch dies, we have yet to have any more leads on the witch and our information on her magical abilities is the same as before which is mostly unknown." Kid said putting his book down.

"Just perfect." Maka said sarcastically before looking at the book Kid was reading. She gave him a questioning look.

"_The Book Theif (*1*)." _He said handing her the book. "It's a book about a girl who goes through these insane hardships during WWII; too make up for the hardships she reads and it's told through what the author would consider Death's point of view." Kid said.

"It must be interesting for you; the heir of Death." Maka said teasingly handing the book back to him.

"It is in a way and it's also... scary." Maka looked at Kid in slight confusion. Kid sighed and began to elaborate his beliefs to her. "I am death Maka, I am immortal and I shall have to reap the souls of all dying mortals. Well imagine if I was watching my friends daughter grow up, I watched her get married, have children, become a grandmother just to have to take away her life one day. Can you imagine that Maka? Can you imagine yourself about to die and me having to take away your soul and let you die? I just can't think of doing that... that's why I avoided making friends when I was younger, why I became a meister for Liz and Patty much later than usual, why I never really joined the DWMA until I saw you fighting Professor Stein and I saw how cruel of a punishment that was... I felt like I had to join to try and stop people from getting hurt..." Kid said looking at the floor distantly. Maka was silent for a moment as she processed what Kid had just said.

Kid felt the couch shift, but that wasn't enough to wake him up from realizing he just told someone one of his biggest secrets. What woke him from his deep thinking was feeling someone pull him closer to them and put their head on top of Kid's. Maka engulfed Kid in the best hug she could possibly produce before she said, "That is scary Kid, and it proves how good of a shinigami you will be if you think of the people in the world as actual people and not souls you just need to reap." Kid closed his eyes and leaned into Maka's hug more, finally getting used to it.

"I don't want to reap your soul..." He said.

"I know Kid, but no matter what happens we all will die eventually... but we can always live on in the memories of our friends and family. On that day you have to reap my soul I want to you look at my face and remember all the fun we had, not my dying imagine. Do you understand Papa Kid?" Maka teased trying to lighten the mood. Before Kid could reply Chrona began to wake up from her sleep.

"Mama is papa okay...?" She asked after rubbing her eyes and looking at the two. Maka backed away from Kid letting go of him with a small blush.

"Of course I am Chrona, no need to worry about me." Kid said ruffling Chrona's head slightly before his eyes dropped down to her clothes and he had on a slightly stern face.

"Papa...?" Chrona asked.

"We should get you clothes... (*2*)." Kid said. "How would you like to go shopping?"

"Shopping...?" Chrona asked.

"Medusa probably never took her shopping before..." Maka said to Kid before turning to Chrona again. "It's when we go and pick out clothes for you to wear. Do you want knew clothes Chrona?" Chrona thought for a minute before smiling and nodding her head.

* * *

"Now what do you like my Chrona?" Maka asked as she walked into the children's section of children's clothes in the store they entered at the mall. Kid was following the two of them slightly depressed because he didn't like shopping.

"I like this..." Chrona said pointing to a small baby pink dress with ruffles on the bottom. "This..." She pointed to a dress very similar to the one she was wearing when she turned into a 3 year old in purple. "And..." She looked behind her at Kid before running over to another rack quickly and coming back with a black dress that looked like the first one but it was black with small skull buttons buttoning it up like a jacket with a white belt (*3*). "This one, so I can match papa." She said sweetly.

Maka smiled at Chrona's choices, they continued to stay in that store as they looked for more causal clothes for Chrona. "How are we going to pay for all of this?" Maka asked as the pile kept on getting bigger.

"I am Death Maka, I am the richest being on this planet; you should know, you've seen where I live." Kid said with a small smile. "This won't be a problem."

"I know, but I feel bad having you pay for everything." Maka said.

"Maka, I could buy Russia if I wanted and still be the richest person in the world, it's honestly no problem." Kid said taking the clothes from her grasp and bringing them to the cashier. Maka rolled her eyes but followed after Kid holding Chrona in her arms since Chrona didn't feel like walking anymore. When Chrona joined Kid at the counter the lady looked at the two with a soft smile.

"New parents?" She asked. Before Kid and Maka could say anything Chrona hesitantly intervened.

"Yes ma'am... this is my mama and this is my papa..." She said before burying her head in Maka's neck.

"Aww she's so shy. I have a son just like her at home." The lady said. "His name is Daniel, and what's your's princess?" She asked.

"Chrona..." Chrona said shyly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chrona,your mommy and daddy got you a lot of stuff didn't they?" The older woman asked teasingly.

"She grew out of all of her old stuff from last year so we decided she should get new stuff." Kid said simply. The woman nodded before putting their purchased items in a bag. Kid payed for the clothes and they began to leave the store just before they heard the lady again.

"She's adorable, she looks just like her mother, maybe next time you'll get a boy!" She teased.

"We already have my brother who needs taking care of, his name is Blackstar." Maka replied in just a teasing manner. Kid looked at her slightly confused before she answered his unasked question. "I've known Blackstar since I was a little girl, we were best friends when we grew up and he was kind of 'adopted' into the family by my mother. We consider each other brother and sister." Maka said. Kid nodded.

"That sounds nice. I wish I had a brother or sister (*4*)." Kid said. Chrona's rumbling stomach silenced Kid before he could even consider the conversation. Maka chuckled at Chrona.

"You hungry sweetheart?" She asked. Chrona nodded. "Alright then, we'll eat at the food court go to one or two more stores to get you stuff for your room and then we'll leave." Chrona nodded in agreement before she was put back down on the ground so she could walk around and enjoy the mall.

During their time in the food court and during their time shopping for Chrona's bedroom, Kid and Maka were mistaken for a newly married couple 12 times, they had just stopped trying to deny what people said and went along with it. In the end the other people kept on joking with Kid and Maka saying "It's time for another" every time before they left. After a very, very exhausting day at the mall, everyone walked back to Gallow's Manor, since the mall was within walking distance. Thankfully they never had to carry anything with them since Kid could just transport it through the mirror.

* * *

"This looks so pretty so far..." Maka commented on Chrona's room which had this whimsical feeling to it.

"Yeah, it's going to be even better when I get to paint on the walls, I've had this idea for a child like forest, it should have a very fairy tail like feeling in the end, but for now..." Kid said as he went to turn off the lights (*5*) and a night sky appeared on the ceiling. "She can always look up at the ceiling and see the stars almost like a night light." Kid said proud of himself for affectively putting the night sky on the ceiling.

"This is beautiful." Maka commented.

"Mama... Papa..." Came a very tired voice from behind them. There Chrona stood rubbing her eyes in her soft pajama's they got at the store that day, a bunny in one hand and a soft white fleece blanket in the other. Chrona walked up to Kid and lifted her arms up. Kid scooped up Chrona and went to go and bring her to the bed.

"You look tired." Kid commented as he put Chrona down in the bed.

"But.. I'm not yaaAAWWWNNnnn... tired." SHe said yawning loudly in the middle of her sentence. Kid chuckled.

"But you certainly look tired." He said.

"But I wanted to read with mama..." Chrona said drifting off to sleep.

"Tomorrow Chrona." Maka said.

"Can I... at least get a... a good night k-kiss?" Chrona asked as she was nodding off to sleep. Maka smiled fondly at Chrona before going over next to the bed and kissing Chrona lightly on the head.

"Goodnight Chrona." She said.

"Goodnight mama..." Chrona said before turning to Kid. "Papa?" Chrona asked sticking her arms out to Kid. Kid caved in after a second of hesitation before he kissed the top of Chrona's head and tucked her into bed.

"Goodnight Chrona."

"Goodnight..." And with that Chrona feel asleep.

**1) I do not own that book, but I HIGHLY recommend it**

**2) I know someone gave me a review for that, I thought it made sense especially now, and I'm totally forgetting who said it, but to who ever said "Have them go shopping" in a review I thank you for making me think of the common sense answer of "They just got a new kid, they need to buy her clothes!"**

**3) I would dress my daughter in that black dress with skulls, don't even get me started**

**4) Oh the irony... Kid still doesn't know about askflskdgf;ugjkbrflyugvc in this story (if you've read all chapters in the soul eater manga you know what I mean, if not... read them)**

**5) I will put links to Chrona's night sky ceiling on my profile, I will not post her room until Kid has finished painting the walls because that'll just ruin it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**vampirempress: Here tis your update!  
: Your wish is my command  
Shadow of the Blade: FANTASTIC!  
mun3litKnight: New concepts are always good, and here is your update  
someone: That, my dear friend, has happened in a previous story of mine... this one... I don't think it will occur (sadly) but you can trust me when I say I shall make up for it!  
jannet: Of course dearie!  
Project Shadow: THANKS DUDE!  
And for those who wanted to know why Chrona is a girl in this even though I kind of find Chrona more as a guy...all shall be answered!  
**

_Oops... I'm sorry I forgot_

They day seemed to start just like the previous one. Everyone walked down the stairs in their pajamas. Maka in an oversized shirt and shorts, Chrona in her matching fuzzy monkey pajamas and kid in pajama pants and a white t-shirt which allowed those who looked harder see his muscled chest from underneath. If you doubt it, you may ask Maka for she has stared long and hard at it, not believing what she saw underneath, but kind of expecting it.

"Kid..." Maka asked at the breakfast table as she took a moment to stop eating her muffin to talk.

"Yes?" He asked looking at her slightly worried.

"Um... Why is your mirror covered?" She asked in all seriousness. Kid then looked to the mirror that was covered by a table cloth in the kitchen.

"Well I don't know about you, but I would not prefer another 'Oh look at them, I feel so old!' or a 'BABY BLOOMERS!' episode." Kid said. Maka nodded her head.

"That is a fantastic idea." She said before turning to Chrona who looked like she wanted to say something, but was to shy to ask.

"What is it Chrona?" Maka asked.

"Can Papa and I... can we... um... can we paint my room today?" She asked.

"Of course, that would be a great idea, you could help." Kid said giving her a small smile. Chrona beamed happily before digging back into her muffin. That's when they heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Maka said as she got up from the kitchen table to go and see who was at the door. Soul stood there. He looked Maka up and down utterly shocked.

"What are you wearing?" He, almost, seethed.

"My pajamas." Maka said as if it were the obvious answer.

"No your pajamas match and are long and cover up 90% of your body..." Soul said making hand gestures.

"I was hot, so I went for this... is that a problem father?" Maka asked. Maka heard someone gasp behind her.

"Stay away from my mama you crazy demon man." She said after a moment of being scared, she then ran up behind Maka and hugged her leg.

"Get out of here, we don't need you." Soul said in a pissed off voice.

"Hey don't talk to her like that!" Maka said slightly annoyed.

"CHRONA!" Soul physically groaned at the other masculine voice.

"And what the hell is he wearing?" Soul asked getting even more annoyed when he saw Kid.

"He's wearing a unicorn Soul." Maka said sarcastically. "And please, don't swear in front of my baby." She demanded slightly annoyed. She felt Kid walk up behind her and lean on the other side of the door frame menacingly.

"You're already referring to Chrona as your baby?" He asked shocked.

"Of course she is." Kid said as he patted Chrona's head. "Didn't your mother refer to you as her baby?" He asked.

"No... anyway Maka, why aren't you ready?" Soul asked slightly annoyed.

"Ready for what...?" Maka asked confused. Soul simply held up a mission they decided to do that day a week ago. "OH LORD DEATH I FORGOT!" Maka yelled annoyed at herself. She then ran back inside to get changed at rapid speed.

"A mission? Where to?" Kid asked curious.

"We're going to the edge of town to attack a monster who has been killing children. He goes out every full moon." Soul said simply. Kid nodded, unknowingly pulling Chrona closer to him. That's when Maka ran down the stairs buttoning her coat.

"Oh Lord Death Kid, I'm so sorry I totally forgot and-" Kid chuckled cutting her off.

"Don't worry about it, Chrona and I were going to have a Daddy daughter day anyway." Kid said.

"Alright, just make sure you give her a bath after your done, she's starting to smell bad." Kid physically paled.

"But... she's a girl!" Kid said.

"You've offered to bath someone before." Maka teased as she kissed Chrona on the top of her head.

"Hey! That was in a very serious situation!" (*1*) Kid tried to defend himself. Maka laughed slightly before going to give Kid a hug.

"I know, but still she's a baby it's not like your giving Blair a bath... actually I shouldn't say that, she might here and consider it..." Maka said as she let go of Kid to follow Soul to the motor cycle. With a final wave, they were off.

* * *

"Well then Chrona, let's get you something to change into that I won't mind throwing out later due to the asymmetry of it." He said as he grabbed Chrona's hand and started walking up the stairs. Chrona skipped up happily before she asked Kid a question.

"Kid do you like mommy?" Chrona asked.

"Of course I like mommy." Kid said simply. Chrona shook her head not happy with the answer.

"No papa, do you _like _like mommy?" She asked looking up at Kid.

"What made you ask that?" Kid asked slightly taken back.

"All the princesses _like _like their princesses. So Prince Papa, do you _like _like Princess Mama?" Chrona asked.

"Well Chrona, we are not princesses and princes, but you are our princess." Kid said trying to avoid the question.

"So if I'm a princess, then you and Mama are a King and Queen and Kings and Queens always _like _like each other!" Chrona said.

"Where are you getting your information from?" Kid asked. That's when Chrona ran to her room. Kid followed after her. "He... here!" She said holding up a big book. She was slightly out of breath from running so fast. Kid read the title of the book;_ Once Upon A Time, A Story Book of Fairytales_.

"I got it from the library!" She said happily.

"Of course you did." Kid said as he put down the book. "Now to painting!" He said.

"BUT PAPA!" Chrona whined. "Please answer the question..." Kid sighed before going down to Chrona's height.

"Yes..." He blushed slightly. "I do _like _like Mama." He said. "Now can we paint?" He asked.

"Yup!" Chrona said happily before frowning slightly. "But Papa then why didn't Mama-"

"TO PAINTING!" He said quickly. "You can chose the colors!" He said putting one of his big, baggy work out shirts on top of Chrona. It went down to her ankles and looked huge on her.

"Yay!" Chrona said.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Maka and Soul said to power up their resonance. They launched at the monster, something falling out of Maka's pocket, but Soul was the only one to notice. Maka dodged the monsters attack as she sliced it in half ending it's life, but something surprising happened. It's soul was surrounded by a dark, scary looking dragon. It coiled around the soul and hissed at Soul and Maka. It nipped at Souls hand as he reached out for it.

"Ow..." He said slightly annoyed.

"Soul... that dragon looks familiar..." Maka said as she grabbed a compact mirror from her pocket. She then dialed the familiar number and waited for Lord Death to pick up.

"MAKAAAAAAA~ HOW IS MY LITTLE GRANDCHILD CHRONA!" Lord Death yelled through the mirror.

"Aw, she's great, she's at home painting her bedroom with Kid." Maka said.

"Aw... little Kiddo becoming a father, d'awwwwwwww..." Lord Death said swinging side to side.

"Kiddo?" Maka asked with a little giggle. "I'll have to go home and enter the house screaming Kiddo-kun now won't I?" She asked. Soul coughed pointing to the soul before one of them could continue their conversation. "Oh yes! Lord Death out mission was a success, but..." Maka showed him the soul through the mirror.

"Ah... I see, it seems that the witch that turned Chrona into an adorable little girl, has a hobby with monster manipulation..." He said squinting his eyes to look more closely at it. "We can use Stein to dissect this soul to receive more information about the wish, bring it home with you, don't eat it."e said.

"That's the problem it bites." Soul said annoyed. Lord Death nodded.

"I see, touch the mirror to the soul." Lord Death said. Maka nodded and did as Lord DeatH said and the soul went int through the mirror.

"Perfect... NOW GO HOME MAKA YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE OUT HERE!" Lord Death commanded. Maka nodded before cutting the connection with Lord Death. Soul walked past the thing that fell out of Maka's pocket and dropped it instantly freaking out.

"MAKA WHY DO YOU HAVE PUMPKIN FLAVORED CONDOMS IN YOUR POCKET!" He yelled.

"EH?!" Maka asked shocked. Soul pointed to the condoms on the floor. "Look there's a note..." Maka said as she picked it up cautiously with two fingers. Her face scrunched up in disgust.

"What does it say?" Soul asked.

"_I told you to have too much fun. Fuck Me, Blair(*2*)."_ Maka said before ripping the letter to shreds. "Let's go, I want to walk away from those and forget they exist.

* * *

Kid and Chrona were able to finish painting Chrona's room, and Kid was quite happy with himself at the whimsical feeling of the room. "Alright now..." Kid said looking at Chrona trying not to freak out at her asymmetry. "Time to clean you up..." He said picking her up and going to the bathroom. Kid began to draw a bath and Chrona was getting excited because, believe it or not, the size of Kid's bathtub was like a small pool.

"Can I have bubbles!" Chrona asked hopefully. Kid nodded.

"Of course." He said adding the bubbles to the bath. Chrona couldn't wait, it was like a child's bathing paradise. When it was ready, Chrona was ready to just cannon ball into the tub. Kid caught her before she could jump in. "You have to get undressed first." Kid said. Chrona nodded as Ragnorok came out of her back and cut off her clothes.

"Bath time!" He cheered which shocked Kid slightly... Shouldn't Ragnorok want to bully Chrona? He receded into Chrona's back as she jumped into the bath, getting Kid very wet.

"Hey!" Kid said in the teasing way. Chrona just giggled as she popped out above the surface of the bubbles and warm water. Kid smiled slightly as her, going to wash her hair first to try and avoid the whole body bathing thing for a little longer. Chrona's head was full of bubbles and she looked like she had a massive white afro. Chrona ducked under the water to get the soap out of her hair. Kid was about to start washing her body when he heard Maka's voice. He thanked every being in this world for her perfect timing.

"WE'RE IN HERE!" Kid yelled. Yet, what Kid didn't know was they slowly rising, kind of creepy Chrona. She took out a bucket which she magically had and poured all the water on Kid. Now Kid was soaked from head to toe and Maka walked in at that moment.

"HAHA!" Maka burst out laughing at the sour face that Kid made as he shook his head trying to get the water off his face.

"What's so funny?" Kid asked as he started walking towards her. Maka stopped her laughing as she realized Kid was wet... wearing a white shirt... that attached to his body... wet... Give her some credit everyone, anyone in that situation would blush and start thinking some... things.

"Nothing really... Kiddo-kun." Maka said blushing slightly before she looked him dead in the eye saying his nick name. Kid blushed bright red.

"I can't believe you just said that... I can't believe my father said that nick name in front of you..." Kid's face got slightly darker as an evil, smirk spread across his face.

"Ohh... mama did something bad..." Chrona said from the tub.

"I say I should get revenge on Mama, right Chrona?" Kid asked not taking his eyes off Maka.

"YAY!" Chrona cheered. Maka got up to run but Kid grabbed her by the waist and pulled her over to the tub. Maka began to squirm slightly trying to get out of his grip.

"No.. no no NO! AHHH!" Maka yelled as Kid finally dumped her in the tub. Kid couldn't contain his laughter as he saw Maka come out all wet from the tub. When Kid wasn't looking, Maka grabbed his arm and pulled him in the tub with them.

"Gah!" Kid yelled shocked as he fell into the tub, water spilling over the edge. Maka and Chrona began laughing hysterically. Kid glared lightly at them before splashing them with all his might. Soon they got into a water fight, the bathroom became a wet mess.

* * *

"Oh my, Kid... Chrona... this is fantastic!" Maka said as she looked at Chrona's bedroom. There were trees and pathways painted so delicately on the wall. The window was designed like it was part of a forest of flowers... It was the perfect room(*3*).

"I know mommy, papa made it so pretty!" Chrona said as she jumped onto her bed to crawl into it.

"You painted this?" Maka asked in shock.

"Well, having a key eye and OCD does help... sometimes." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Lord Death, you're going to have to paint my room when this is over..." Maka said.

"Of course." Kid said before walking over to the now clean Chrona. He kissed the top of her head. "Good night sweet heart." He said. Maka walked over to the other side of Chrona's bed kissing the spot Kid just kissed on her forehead.

"Sweet dreams love." Maka said.

"That's the term I was looking for..." Chrona said tiredly. "Not _like _like..." She said as she drifted off to sleep. Kid blushed slightly.

"_Like _like...?" Maka asked looking at Kid.

"Oh it's nothing, well I'm going to bed, good night Maka!" Kid said leaving a slightly shocked Maka.

**1) Idc I honestly don't... I just love that part!**

**2) You know how people sign letters like 'Love, Amy' well I though Blair would sign it 'Fuck Me'**

**3) The room shall now be on my profile!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DragonaTheDogDemon: Something similar to that has happened in one of my previous stories actually  
****Guest: DON'T DIE HERE IS YOUR UPDATE!  
****majrob: Alright and I don't think I'll make the kishen Kids older brother in this story since it's kind of irrelevant to the plot, but I might hint on it and I love the manga for Soul Eater its fantastic  
lilangel25: Here you go!**  
**Project Shadow: Squee away my child**  
**xXimmortalXx: I know right? Way to go Blair**  
**AkiraSaphire: Soul is just going to be a jealous little boy in this story, surprise shock and anger will become more evident later on**  
**Shadow of the Blade: Thanks buddy!**  
**Courage-Earthworm'8: Why thank you for the complements and bowing to me therefore I bow to you!**  
**dj-pon-greece: DO NOT DIE ON ME NOW FOR I SHALL UPDATE!**  
**vampiress: I know I think it's one of my favorite scenes I've ever written!**  
**AngelofDeath TR 16: HEY! And thanks I'm glad you are amused!**  
**someone: What Could Possibly Go Wrong? Also a kidxmaka and there is an entire chapter dedicated to that beach idea you talked about!**

_To The DWMA_

The rest of the week followed a similar pattern as Kid, Maka and Chrona became more comfortable around each other in a family like situation. They would wake up every morning, Kid would be the one making breakfast because he would always be the first up. There would be a conversation revolving around what to do that day plus some teasing between the two "parents" about their hair in the morning, stuff that happened yesterday that is embarrassing and other situations. Today Maka was teasing Kid because she caught him juggling the eggs they were eating for breakfast while humming some fall out boy- singing swear words and everything.

"Never knew you could be such a pop star." Maka said biting into her breakfast.

"I could say the same to you when we made those cookies." Maka chocked on her food. "I forget nothing darling." Kid said as he patted her back so she wouldn't die.

"Hey I wouldn't go big, you would. Chrona isn't Daddy attractive? Wouldn't girls be swooning over him and his abs? Wouldn't they Fangirl over him and write strange fanfictions about him and his band members (*1*)?" Maka asked Chrona not really realizing what she said was making Kid blush.

Chrona giggled before making a grossed out face. "Eww Mommy!"

"Are you sure, go up Kid! Go strick us a superstar pose!" Maka teased.

"I'll do that when you do." Kid said said shaking his head at his 'wife'.

"Fine then!" Maka said puffing out her cheeks in determination at the challenge before standing up and striking a pose. She jutted out her hip placing her hand on it while using her other arm posing like she just took a shot with it giving an intense and 'sexy' face. Kid spewed out the food he was eating.

"What do you think? I say it's the next cover girl poster." She said sarcastically. "My baby girl could join my band also!" Maka said looking towards Chrona. At her command, Chrona ran to Maka's side trying to strike the same pose which made Kid laugh.

"I can already sense the millions of dollars you two would make." He said sarcastically through laughter.

"Then we should work on our poses no?" Maka replied. "I say our next one should revolve around teenage girls what do you say Chrona how about duck faces." Maka said sarcastically before making the stupidest duck faces with Chrona.

"Why are we not getting this on camera?" The three of them heard someone say. Maka picked up Chrona and Kid launched in front of the two in a protective stance when they realized who was standing there.

"A call would have been nice." Kid said relaxing a little at the sight of the Thompson sisters. Liz shrugged her shoulders as she went to go and sit down at the table. Patty tried to go and see little Chrona but Maka walked next to Kid holding Chrona slightly closer to her.

"You guys take your role seriously." Liz teased.

"You get attached." Kid said simply as he grabbed Chrona from Maka, sitting down he placed her in his lap and began to play with her pink hair making it symmetrical.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Maka asked. "We've been doing our homework..."

"We're here to escort you to the DWMA. Everyone but you two are there, we got new info on that soul our sweet little Maka caught." Liz said taking a piece of toast off a plate and eating it.

"But what about-"

"Chrona? Marie will be watching your little angel so don't you two worry." Liz cut Kid off. She then turned to Patty who was rearranging their leftover breakfast into a giraffe. "I wonder what they would be like if Chrona was their actual child."

"Bu-But I am!" Chrona said before turning and burying her head in Kids chest shyly.

"Aww..." Another voice said. Everyone looked up to see Marie who blushed slightly at the attention. "I'm sorry I heard my name so I thought I was welcomed in... I guess not. Anyway that doesn't matter, you two should get dressed, I'll watch Chrona for you two." Marie went over to Kid who, reluctantly, let her go. When she started to get upset Maka went up to her and kissed her forehead.

"We'll be back soon alright sweet heart. Mommy and Daddy don't want to leave you but we have to to protect you." Maka said. Kid got up and kissed Chrona on both of her cheeks.

"When we get back we'll have a tea party, just the three of us okay?" Kid asked. Chrona nodded. "But for now I need you to stay with Ms. Marie."

"She's really nice baby, just like Mommy and Daddy! So don't worry about being scared by those two, there going to leave soon." Chrona nodded before reaching her arms out for a hug. Kid and Maka took Chrona back so they could have their family hug. Everyone thought it was cute and Liz snuck in a picture or 15(*2*) before they gave Chrona back to get ready to go to the DWMA.

* * *

"Ah... Glad to see you two are here...um..." Lord Death tilted his head to look and see Kid and Maka holding hands.

"In all honesty it's become a habit to be holding Chronas hand so we kind of did it subconsciously without us realizing it. We tried to stop but after three times we just gave up." Maka said simply. Soul was growling silently to himself in the corner.

"You should have seen the goodbye! Look!" Liz said as she showed her phone with multiple pictures of the good bye kisses they gave to Chrona, the family hug and Kid holding Chrona playing with her hair.

"ASDFGHJKLKJHGFDSA!" Lord Death screamed swaying side to side.

"She's not our actual daughter... you know that right?" Kid asked his spazzing father.

"SH!" Lord Death silenced him. "I'm having a moment." He said holding up his hand.

"But-"

"No Kid, shut up!" Now it was Spirits voice as he went and looked at the phone, then over at Kid, then over at his daughter, then at their hands. "Kid, in 40 years when Maka is at marrying age you have my blessing, but till then... GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER OR I WILL CHOP YOU UP REAPER OR NOT!" Lord Death turned around and reaper chopped Kid before continuing looking at the pictures.

"The. Soul." Soul hissed through a clenched mouth.

"Lighten up! A great star like me is here!" Blackstar said putting his arm around Soul laughing.

"I have to agree with Soul in this occasion. I'm sorry to interfere with your... moment Lord Death but we need to talk about that soul." Stein said rolling in. Lord Death sighed.

"I know... it's just Kid why don't you show more emotion like that when you visit me?!" Lord Death asked.

"Because Chrona's daddys little girl." Maka teased elbowing Kid in the ribs. Kid looked shocked before he went to turn to her and say something but was cute off by Soul again.

"So about that soul..."He said turning to Stein silencing everyone.

"Well, it seems the witch we are dealing with is not as weak as we thought. She is a witch of fire we presumed she was a phoenix witch, but we were greatly mistaken seeing as she is the witch of dragons and heiress to the witch throne. Kim would you like to explain?" Stein said rolling to the side so everyone could see Kim who entered with him.

"Her true name is Princess Hydra, daughter of Queen Mabaa of the witches. She has been specially trained by her mother and like the name suggests her powers revolve around fire, regeneration, and manipulation. The dragon creature we saw on the soul was specifically plucked from her being we don't know whether it was a finger, a drop of blood or something so simple as a single hair." Kim said.

"Then how is that spell within her field of power?" Kid asked.

"Regeneration enables her to manipulate how young or old someone is. She could regenerate her age or the age of others as well as regenerate a soul. For example if I were to die but my soul has not yet been reaped she can regenerate it by forming a new body around it therefore I would keep my soul and memories but with a new, younger body." Kim told them.

"Is that the extent of her power?" Tsubaki asked.

"If that's it we can take her!" Blackstar said. "A God like me will have it done in no time!"

"That's not the worst part... she has the ability to regenerate around her soul as well." Kim said.

"So to kill her..." Maka began.

"We'll have to physically remove the soul from her body." Kid finished.

"And that is the only way we can get Chrona back to nor-" Kim was cut off my a screech from outside the death room.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Kid and Maka sprinted towards the crying Chrona without a seconds hesitation.

"WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU!" Kid screamed when he saw Chrona not wearing her symmetrical clothes, her hair in a side pony tail and only half of her face wearing (horribly done) make-up which was probably due to her struggle.

"Ms. Marie scary! She attacked me with glitter and this weird marker thingy and... and..." Chrona began to cry as Maka scooped her up into her arms and bounced her on her hip to try and calm her down whispering nice things to her. On the other hand Kid was full on glaring at Marie who just walked in looking for Chrona.

"Thank Lord Death you found her! She ran away when we were having a make-over." Marie tried to explain.

"Ms. Marie... I do not appreciate you scaring Chrona." Kid said. He then felt a tug on her sleeve and looked to see Chrona tugging on it from Maka's arms.

"It's okay Daddy... you don't need to scare Ms. Marie... she was nice I just didn't like the markers she used to draw on my face..." Chrona said covering her face. Kid's hard face softened as he went to pick up Chrona from Maka's arms. He kissed her forehead symmetrically before tucking her head under his chin, rubbing her back comfortably.

"Alright I won't be scary anymore..." Kid said. "Do you still want to have that tea party we promised you? We can go home now and get you cleaned up and symmetrical for it... here." Kid said giving her his handkerchief to whip off the make-up with.

"Daddy's girl." Liz said after taking another couple of photos. Everyone, but Soul, nodded their head in agreement. Kid gave them a glare before turning leave followed by Maka.

"All Maka needs now is a mama's boy." Tsubaki said to everyone right after they left.

* * *

Chrona chose a wrong time to run through the halls screaming Mommy and Daddy seeing as it was right before the bell rang for the students to be dismissed from their classes so every student heard it and every student was standing in the hallways watching them walk out. Chrona wiggled out of Kids grasp right after they left the Death room saying she wanted to be carried by her mother which left people watching 'little miss perfect' carrying a small child who kept referring to her as her mother. People were heard gossiping about her in the halls.

"Is that her baby?"

"Who's the father?"

"Has she been out raising that baby?"

"I bet she doesn't even know who the father is."

"Yeah, she's probably been sleeping around like her father."

"That little whore."

"I told you she would grow up like her mother, pregnant before marriage."

"Look at that slut, thats why you should stay pure."

"I bet the father left that annoying little bitch."

Kid couldn't take it anymore as he saw the affecting it was having on Maka. Chrona didn't seem to understand what was going on, but Kid could see that Maka was trying her hardest not to cry at the comment about being like her father and mother. Kid walked as close to Maka as possible and put his arm around her waist and walked slightly in front of her as if to protect her from the hurtful words of the students. Maka noticed. "Kid...?" She asked worried. Kid looked at her in the eye and gave her a very small... almost apologetic smile before he stopped walking, stood right in front of her and kissed her forehead. He leaned his forehead against hers fas he looked her in the eye, looked down at Chrona and began to stroke her hair lovingly. He then glared at the students daring them to say something before he grabbed her hand and guided them through the DWMA like that. Kid and Maka's hands were intertwined and Chrona was falling asleep on Makas shoulder in her other arm.

"Why did you do that?" Maka asked after they were a block away from the school and stayed in the same position.

"They said somethings to you I did not like." He said in monotone as if talking about the weather.

"You didn't need to do that."

"Yes I did." Kid said before she could even finish her 'that.' Kid continued, "I hated how the words seemed to affect you."

"They'll talk about you now..." Maka said after a moment of silence.

"Let them." Maka looked up at Kid seeing him shrug his shoulders. "I don't regret my decision." Maka stopped walking which caused Kid to stop as well and look back at her. Maka walked up to Kid and kissed his cheeks symmetrically.

"Thank you."

* * *

As promised, after Chrona woke up from her nap, they had their tea party which seemed to cheer everyone up. Stories were told about far off lands in Gotham, Panem and plenty more as heroes were discussed and stories told about Kids 'Infamous battle against the evil toilet paper' (*3*) as told by Maka. This tea party went throughout the rest of the day with everyone having a good time. It ended in bed time for a very tired Chrona. When she was kissed good night Maka and Kid stood awkwardly outside Chrona's door.

"Just do it." Maka said suddenly. Kid looked at her strange. "I know it must have been bothering you and I feel like an idiot for not realizing it before. You only kissed one side of my face right? So you'd want to fix it by making it symmetrical. You can do it you know, I know how your OCD gets when you don't do something like that and I'm sorry for being inconsiderate about it." Kid smiled slightly at her. Kid hasn't really been himself the rest of the day because he felt slightly strange about kissing her before and didn't know really how to act around her. He was afraid she would avoid him and he honestly didn't want that seeing as she was the first girl he really let get this close to him. He went up to her and kissed her temple on the opposite side of her head.

"Thank you." He said.

"No, it's no problem... you did more for me today than what my obnoxious partner would do for me in a week." Maka said. "Good night." She then said after hugging him and turning to walk down to her bedroom.

"Goodnight." Kid said.

"Hey Kid!" Maka yelled from down the hall.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Where should we have our wedding?" Kid physically paled. "We only got forty years to decide." Kid let out the breath he was holding.

"Ha ha very funny. I'd be more worried about you finding your maid of honor." He replied with as he turned the corner to his bedroom.

**1) Pft Maka of course we don't write strange fan fictions like that... hahahahaaaa DON'T LOOK AT MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT OR MY PHONE! *bag and gags phone, laptop and any other technological device I have and throws it on a plane that is flying out of this country***

**2) You know how people say taking a photo or two... Liz took 15**

**3) I had to add that whole Kid vs The Toilet Paper joke in there!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest: No need to implode for the cuteness continues!  
deaththekids sis: I new the toilet paper joke would be a hit  
love diva 100: Really? Thanks girl and sure you can think of me as the twin sister you've always wanted! Haha now in the words of my (slightly to very annoying sister who over uses the #) #twining!  
Project Shadow: Thank you my child!  
AkiraSaphire: They could always have sex and produce their own baby... muhahahaaaaa  
Zerolife177: Why thank you  
DragonnathedemonDog: I reply to everyone's reviews! I love giving personal reviews because I know you guys must love it a lot because it always makes me feel special! Anyway enjoy the story!  
DinosaurRawr: No my baby don't die!  
andulgence: To think that a year ago i didn't know what kawaii meant but today i'm using it in common conversation... way to go me!  
TR: I see you are part of my religious group and praise the Lord of KiMa... may he continue to shine his holy light on this couple  
Aielmi: Hey! I'm glad that your loving this story and I'm sad to say that everything must end... so I'm sorry Chrona won't stay like this forever, but I promise you this baby Chrona will be supplemented in the end by a baby produced by Maka and Kid... Thank you for the compliment and enjoy this story!  
DeathTheKidsDinosaurRawr: Thank you baby!  
shadowkitten11: Here you go my darling! An update!**

_What the Nightmares Show Us_

The next day went by as if nothing happened and Kid was grateful for it seeing as he wasn't sure how he was going to act around Maka if she brought up him kissing her cheek again. He recalled the day as he went to bed that night, one memory sticking out more than the rest was the phone call from his father during Chrona's nap time. He slammed his hand against his forehead at the memory.

_"YOU KISSED HER!" Lord Death said happily as he was jumping up and down around the mirror. Kid tried to calm him down seeing as he was the only one talking to Lord Death and he didn't want to wake up Chrona and he most certainly didn't want Maka hearing this conversation because it would make him feel completely embarrassed._

_"Father please be quiet!" Kid said shushing him._

_"But this is literally the first time you've shown you have a heart!" Lord Death said in an excited whisper. Kid sweat-dropped. "I mean you're always so composed I'm so happy to see you taking your emotions into account for once!" Lord Death said. _

_"Yes, I understand your excitement, but that's not important right now! What's important is the fact that some students said some things of which I do not approve and I would like you to get the word out as to who the child is, why Maka is her mother and that if I catch any one of them saying anything like they said about her I will PERSONALLY deal with them at school." Kid said seriously._

_"But Kid, you know there will be those idiots who still-" Lord Death started to be cut off by Kid._

_"I don't give a damn. I will take on anyone who dares say anything about her whether it be a freshman or Stein." Kid said his eyes glaring in determination._

_"Alright... are you sure this is okay with Maka?" Lord Death asked._

_"I don't want to trouble her with it. I'll take care of it... i'll protect her." Kid promised himself. He cut the connection just to feel little Chrona come behind him, groggily rubbing her eyes. It looked as if she just woke up. "Hey sweetheart..." Kid said going to pick her up._

_"Daddy what's wrong with mommy?" Chrona asked. Kid sighed as her hugged her slightly closer to him._

_"Nothing just some idiots have been bothering her." Kid said. _

_"So you're going to protect her daddy?" Chrona asked. Kid nodded._

_"I'll protect her just like I protect you... but please keep this a secret from mommy alright?" Kid asked. Chrona nodded her head under Kid's chin._

Kid only wondered how long it would take Chrona to confess to Maka what she heard him say. With that thought in his head Kid went to go to sleep.

* * *

A scream woke Kid up in the middle of the night. It was coming from Chrona's room. Kid shot out of his bed and ran down the hallway to Chrona's room seeing Maka doing the same thing. They burst down the door to find Chrona sitting up in her bed crying and clutching her stuffed toy to her chest. Maka ran to Chrona who cringed slightly before accepting her hug. Kid was using his soul perception on the other hand to check the room for any bad souls, but there seemed to be none. Cautiously he walked towards Chrona's bed so he was standing behind Maka, still alert.

"What's wrong sweetheart..." Maka asked as she brought Chrona into a hug stroking her head trying to make her feel better.

"It's scary... They... the evil lady wants to kill mommy... and d-daddy too... I don't want mommy and daddy to die... I love mommy and daddy..." She said through sniffles and tears. Maka and Kid relaxed slightly.

"You wanna talk about it?" Maka asked. Chrona shook her head no. Maka nodded her head. "It's okay if you don't want to... how about you try to go back to sleep alright baby... I promise it's all just a nightmare." Chrona clung onto Maka.

"No Mama... I don't wanna sleep here... she'll come after me." Chrona said sniffling.

"Alright sweetheart... would you like to sleep with me tonight?" Maka asked Chrona pulling out of Chrona's suffocating hug so she could look her in the teary eyes. Chrona sniffled before nodding and burying her head into Maka's chest. Maka got up from Chrona's bed nodding her head towards Kid in a way to say 'I got her, see you tomorrow'. Kid nodded in return giving her a small smile as he did so. Maka and Kid turned in opposite directions to go to their separate rooms when Chrona began to wine and squirm in Maka's arms. She was crying out for Kid.

"DADDY!" She yelled. She was able to squirm out of Maka's arms and run to Kid attaching herself to his leg.

"If it's alright with Daddy... you can sleep with him instead of me." Maka said.

"Of course you can Chrona... come on we'll go to my room." Kid said. He went to go and grab Chrona's hand but she took it away humphing in protest.

"No! I'm sleeping with Mommy AND Daddy so you two can BOTH protect me!" Chrona said.

"But Chrona we don't sleep together..." Maka said trying to reason with Chrona.

"But in all the stories I read when the little girl or boy gets a nightmare he or she always runs to his or her mommy's and daddy's room so she or he could sleep with them. Mommys and Daddys are always supposed to sleep together! I want to sleep with the both of you like that when I get scared... like tonight." Chrona said looking between her parents as if it were a logical answer.

"But-" Maka began to protest.

"It's fine..." Kid said cutting off Maka. "We can use my bed...it's bigger anyway." Kid said scratching the back of his head shyly. Maka looked at Kid nodded with a small blush on her face.

"Alright... come on Chrona." Maka said as she grabbed one of Chrona's hands, Kid grabbed the other and the three of them walked into Kid's room. Maka looked around to see it was completely symmetrical -she didn't expect anything less of Kid- but what shocked her most about it was the lack of a homy feeling. There was nothing to distinguish it from a guest room minus the fact that it was larger than the others... and the bed was massive.

"You coming?" Kid asked looking at Maka who stopped walking half way into his room. Maka nodded before going over to the bed. Kid and Maka crawled in trying to make as little eye contact as possible as Chrona crawled into the middle unfazed by the situation. Chrona lied down in-between Kid and Maka. She latched on to Maka's pajama shirt and curled up into a ball making herself comfy. Kid rolled over on his side to see Maka petting Chrona's head which was buried in her chest. Maka had her head laying lazily on the pillow absent mindedly playing with Chrona's hair. Kid smiled to himself as he thought about what he was witnessing. He looked down at Chrona and reached out to Chrona also when she began to cry again. With Kid and Maka both petting her Chrona drifted off to sleep. Kid saw Maka fall asleep also her light breathing in rhythm with Chrona's. Kid went out in a sleepy haze to grab out to Maka. He held her hand and she didn't respond so he knew she was asleep. He looked down at the situation he was in. Chrona was asleep in-between him and Maka who were sharing a bed together. Maka was sleeping with a blissful smile on her face similar to Chrona's, Chrona attached herself to Maka, Kid had his arm wrapped around Chrona so it was also wrapped around Maka due to Chrona and Maka's closeness. To add onto that, Maka's hand was wrapped protectively over Chrona's head while her other hand was intertwined with Kids(*1*). Kid looked on the scene one more time before closing his eyes.

His last thought of the night was _I would love this night even more if Maka was wearing a ring and Chrona had those three horrendous stripes and bright emerald eyes.__  
_

* * *

Maka woke up first the next day, which was a surprise. She opened her eyes slowly and tried to silence her gasp at what she saw. Maka gazed upon Kid's face and she was instantly relaxed in a way she couldn't describe. He was asleep his eyes closed lightly and his hair sprawled over the pillow his mouth was opened slightly but Maka wasn't really worried about all of that. What really got Maka's attention was the fact that Kid's face was a complete calm as if he had no care in the world. It was so different from his usual stern face that Maka questioned if this were even Kid. She looked away from his face feeling as if she was intruding on a personal secret that she shouldn't know about. Maka brought her gaze down to Chrona who was smiling in her sleep. Maka giggled slightly at her happy face before she felt something. She moved slightly and Kid mumbled something not understandable but went back to sleep immediately, that's how Maka realized Kid had one of his hands wrapped around Maka's head protectively, the other was intertwined with her hand. Maka looked down at it and brought their intertwined hands closer to her. She smiled slightly as she brought the hands towards her heart. Kid began to stir so Maka did the only thing she could think of- she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Kid opened his eyes to see the same sight as last night only this time Maka was holding his hand closer to herself. He assumed she just moved it in her sleep. He looked at her for another second before he spoke to himself. "So it wasn't a dream..." He said. He looked down at their hands one more time before looking at Chrona. He kissed Chrona's hand before getting up out of bed removing one arm from underneath Chrona and Maka. He held onto Maka's hand for a second longer before removing it from hers. He moved her bangs to the side before, after giving it a moment of thought, kissing Maka's forehead. He then left the room to get breakfast ready.

Maka sat up in bed the moment Kid closed the door. She touched her forehead lightly before gazing at the door again. "Oh my Lord Death..." She said. She shivered a moment before she thought out loud to herself, "Why did I enjoy that?"

* * *

The pattern continued on for the next week days... the same nightmares over and over again. Chrona would wake up in the middle of the night talking about a scary lady who wants to kill her Kid and Maka. It ended up with Maka, Kid and Chrona all sharing a bed together and Kid waking up first, kissing the two of them on the forehead as if to protect them before going down to make breakfast. Maka didn't say anything to Kid to stop him from kissing her forehead every morning. When Maka was seeing Chrona's nightmares occur more often and become more violent, she tried to get answers out of Chona.

"She is really scary! She has this big red hair and it looks like it's on fire! And she talks to her mean dragon servant plotting ways to kill mommy and daddy and mommy and daddy's friends! She also wears this really tight and ugly jump suit and her mean dragon servant refers to her as princess, but I don't think she's anything close to a princess!" Chrona began her rant at the kitchen table when they were feeding her breakfast on the 8th day of straight nightmares. Maka looked to Kid in shock to see him already looking at her. Chrona stopped her rant when she noticed the tenseness of her parents. "Mama... Papa..." She asked.

"I'll call my father." Kid said before turning to go to the mirror.

"So Kid is calling grandpa?" Chrona asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah..." Maka answered.

"Grandpa is scary..." Chrona said nervous.

"But not as scary as the witch..." Maka said quietly so Chrona could not hear.

* * *

"HEY! HI! HOW'S IT GOING?!" Lord Death asked getting close to Chrona.

"HIYA!" Chrona punched Lord Death in the face before running to Maka and hugging her leg. "He's scary."

"I know he's scary, but can you talk to him Chrona... this is really important alright..." Chrona shook her head no. "Why not."

"Everyone here is scary..." Chrona said looking around the room which had Maka's resonance team in it, Lord Death and Stein.

"But he is my father... I know he's not scary." Kid said trying to reason with her. After another 10 minutes of trying to reason with Chrona to talk to them about her nightmares which seemed to be useless.

"We should just-" Maka began to be interrupted by a door slamming open and a red headed death scythe walking in carrying a brown paper bag.

"I'm sorry I'm late I had to stop and- hey looky here... how are you doing?" Spirit asked when he saw Chrona. He bent down in front of her and took out a cinnamon bun from the brown paper bag. "You look like you could use this more than I can." He said giving her a smile and patting her on the head. Maka got an idea she knew she would regret later.

"Oh hello papa! It's so nice to see you again." She said going up to hug him, yep she would defiantly regret this later. Before her father could react Maka quickly moved on. "Chrona this is Mama's daddy he's your grandfather, do you think you can talk to him about the nightmares?" Maka asked.

"She's having nightmares?" Spirit asked looking shocked due to his daughter's actions.

"Yes papa... do you think she can talk to you in private about it?" Maka asked her father before turning to Chrona. "Would that be okay with you?" Maka asked her. Cheona nodded her head.

"Yeah... Grandpa seems nice!" Chrona said with a smile, cinnamon bun frosting on her face. Maka nodded.

"Her nightmares seem to have a connection to the witch, try and get some information out of her, but if you hurt her in anyway possible I will never talk to you again." Maka whispered to Spirit before handing Chrona over to him with a smile. Spirit nodded to his daughter.

"Alright... let's go Chrona, we can get ice cream and walk around the park and you can tell me all about your nightmare..." Spirit said. When they left everyone looked at Maka.

"A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do..." Maka said with a sigh.

"Alright... we'll meet back here when Spirit come's back with Chrona understood?" Lord Death asked. Everyone nodded parting to go to their separate ways.

* * *

"She fell asleep, but she told me all I needed to really know." Spirit said handing over the sleeping Chrona to Kid (reluctantly). "It seems that the witch is not hiding in the witches realm, which is good for us. She seems to be collecting a mass amount of souls to produce a spell, of unknown intention, she needs 2,000 more souls but with the soul of a shinigami and a grigori soul..."

"It will cover up for the 2,000 souls." Maka finished. Spirit nodded.

"It also seems she cannot enter the witches realm because she is preforming illegal magic... it seems she wants to bring someone back to life which is a taboo amongst witches." Spirit continued. "Yet our most prominent worries are true... the only way we can possibly kill her is to physically remove her soul from her body and that also seems the only way to change Chrona back to her original age." The room went silent as the information sunk in.

"And any news about the witches location?" Stein asked after a moment of silence.

"She seems to resign somewhere underneath the city in the sewers... I know of a few places she could be, but I'm not positive." Spirit said. Lord Death nodded.

"Alright, enough of this stress and worry you're all free!" Lord Death said waving them off. Everyone nodded to Lord Death and began to leave Maka and Kid walking next to each other.

"Maka..." Soul asked as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Can I talk with you a moment?" Maka looked to Kid. He nodded to her and she went with Soul unaware of the piercing glare Kid was giving him.

"What's up?" Maka asked slightly annoyed from the corner of the room. Soul struck a cool pose, leaning on one of the guillotines, he gave Maka one of his 'heart melting smirks' before he started talking.

"Want to go out to get dinner with me on Saturday night?" He asked. Maka thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure if Kid will be okay with it... I don't like leaving him alone with Chrona-" Soul groaned cutting off Maka's sentence.

"Screw Kid, come on we haven't had alone time in ages Maka... maybe I just want the night to us..." Soul asked as he reached out for Maka's pigtail. Maka recoiled slightly from his touch.

"Fine... but just dinner because I need to be there for Kid." Maka said. Soul groaned again.

"But Maka I don't want to just have dinner with you-"

"To bad, that's all your getting... I'll see you Saturday." Maka said giving him a nod before walking away. She waved to him one last time before walking back to Gallows Manor next to Kid. If Soul wasn't glaring at Kid, he wouldn't have noticed Kid reach out touch her pigtail without Maka moving away.

* * *

"What did Soul want?" Kid asked as they were all in Kid's bed, Chrona asleep in-between them after another one of her nightmares.

"He wanted to know if I could go to dinner with him Saturday." Maka said shrugging it off as if it were normal.

"And?" Kid asked, growing slightly stiff. Maka looked at Kid slightly confused.

"I said sure, but only to dinner because I have to help you with Chrona." Maka said as if it were the obvious answer. Kid nodded.

"I see... goodnight Maka." Kid said stiffly with barely any emotion. Maka felt as if she were stabbed by Kid's coldness towards her.

"Goodnight..." She said sadly. That morning Kid did not kiss her forehead and Maka felt the knife stab at her once more.

**1) In the manga for black butler there is an image that shows the phantomhive family all sleeping together after ciel has a nightmare and it looks exactly like that with Vincet Phantomhive's arm wrapped around his wife and ciel and it literally attacked me in the feels...**


End file.
